


It’s you who left me

by Shir0_Tamaya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Poetry, kinda random, these aren’t no happy rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0_Tamaya/pseuds/Shir0_Tamaya
Summary: It’s you who I love Lisa.I write those words again through sobs,as I remember the days we spent together.





	It’s you who left me

**Author's Note:**

> A poem like story that kinda just happened in the spur of the moment

It’s you who left me with a broken band.

Our music may ring clearly and strongly,

but our sound will never sound the same.

 

It’s you who left me with this empty voice.

Even though I can hear my voice projecting,

I can no longer hear the passion I once had.

 

It’s you who left me with that red bass.

Each worn down string and the battered strap,

is proof of all the hard work you gave me.

 

It’s you who left me with that last smile.

A pure and bright sight as you walked out the door,

the hope that yours come home to a nice warm meal.

 

It’s you who left me with all these memories.

You let me smile so many times by your side,

and yet now you’ve left me with nothing but tears.

 

It’s you who left me with this shade of blue.

A dark, somber color, dying these old walls,

reminiscent of these lonely nights.

 

It’s you who left me with all this regret.

You gave me so much throughout it all,

but I was never able to give back to you.

 

It’s you who left me all alone that spring day.

You walked out the door without a clue,

not knowing you’d never see me again.

 

It’s you who left me so long ago.

You walked out through that wooden door,

leaving me only with a bittersweet kiss.

 

It’s you who I love Lisa.

I write those words again through sobs,

as I remember the days we spent together.


End file.
